


A Piece of Candy

by vassalady



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Children, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Omens & Portents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda found unexpectedly found a piece of candy when she was a child, and even though her life is wonderful now, she always finds herself thinking back to that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Candy

In retrospect, the first manifestation of Wanda’s powers might have been when she found a piece of candy while she was roaming through the woods. She recalled wishing so hard for something, and then, as improbable as it was, she found one sitting on a rock. 

She unwrapped it and ate it with delight. That was when she was nine. It was a few years before Pietro’s own power manifested, and Wanda began to really understand that her “hexes,” as she called them, were more than just childish fancy.

Sometimes, when she laid in bed at night and couldn’t sleep, she’d think back to that piece of candy. She only really remembered it at all because Pietro had cried about not getting any.

It didn’t mean anything, either then or now, the candy. But something niggled at the back of Wanda’s mind. It felt like it should be important. She couldn’t figure out why.

She had other, more important things to think about: her husband, her beautiful boys, her work as an Avenger. It all kept her busy and happy, and Wanda couldn’t imagine her life without all of it. However, the piece of candy always came back to haunt her.

There was the barest whisper of noise at the door. She rolled over to see Vision materializing through the door. She smiled and reached out a hand to him.

He didn’t need to sleep, but she was glad for his company when she couldn’t.

“Is there anything that ails you, my love?” he said as he sat on the edge.

She raised his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “My mind was just wandering, that’s all.”

Vision returned her smile and brought his other hand up to brush her cheek.

There was a cry from the next room over. Thomas, she thought. A moment later, William, upset at being awoken, joined his brother.

“I can take care of them,” Vision said.

Wanda shook her head. “I wasn’t getting any sleep anyway. We’ll both go.”

She picked up Thomas and cradled him to her chest as Vision did the same with William.

Although sore from an encounter with the Trapster earlier that day, there wasn’t a minute of this that Wanda wanted to change.

As she raised Thomas to kiss his forehead gently, the image of the candy flashed in her mind. And then, without much conscious thought, she pushed it aside as if it had never been.

Wanda’s life was perfect.


End file.
